Ma'am!
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: A barely managing man and a proudly engaged woman. 'I wanted her but she was so far away. She's so happy and I'm so sad. She's in love with someone else, I'm in love with her. I don't know what to do. Her heart is in the clouds, mine is in her very hands.' -Jace Wayland- (Snippet)
1. Chapter 1

**"Ma'am"**

 **Characters:** Jace Wayland, Clarissa Fairchild, Alexander Lightwood, Magnus Bane.

 **Mentions of:** Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Jordon (Kyle), Maia Roberts, Raphael Santiago.

 **Main couple/romance:** Jace Wayland and Clarissa Fairchild.

 **Rating:** M to be cautious.

 **Length:** Undecided.

" _I thought I'd lie on the floor and writhe in pain for a while," he grunted, "It relaxes me."_

 _"It does? Oh - you're being sarcastic. That's a good sign probably." (_ Cassandra Clare; The Mortal Instruments)

 **There's a bee in my car!**

Stepping back momentarily, the young girl shut the tank of her tarnished Toyota. The sun beat down on her small figure as if testing her already poor temper. She huffed and yanked open the front door. Her air conditioner was broken, most likely caused by Shadow. He was a small white poodle with a somewhat energetic personality, always leaping onto things and following her nearly everywhere possible.

Suddenly all the girl heard was a loud buzz and that seemed to awaken her senses. She yelped and immediately fumbled outside where she met a breeze of hot air. "How the hell did a bee get in here?" She mumbled in surprise. Whirling around, her green eyes darted towards the empty gas station lot. Whispering profanities that the oblivious insect could not hear or understand, the now irritated and fearful girl trudged into the small shop. "Excuse me?" She heard rustling as a body appeared in front of her.

"How can I help you ma'am?" The man asked, wiping strands of long hair from his forehead. He wore a black shirt and sweatpants making her wonder how he felt about the terrible weather. It was certainly searing her pale skin with intense heat.

"Umm...this might sound really weird-"

He cut her off before she could continue, lips forming into a grin. "Ma'am, if I may say something, I've seen a lot of crazy things in my life. I'll be glad to help."

She simply nodded though was slightly nervous at what his opinion might be on her little 'issue'. _Just leave, Clary. The bee's probably gone._ Her thoughts were all over the place but he was waiting patiently. Pushing away her stupid thoughts, Clary regretted her decision but responded rather carefully.

"There's a... bee in my car and I-" The man laughed, throwing his head back, tendrils flying out of his hat. Her cheeks turned crimson colored and she watched, dumbfounded, as he wiped his now sparkling eyes. Instead of denying her request, he answered while walking past her.

"That is going to be no issue, though I am going to need you to unlock your car." Sighing in relief, she sauntered out of the store and towards her vehicle. Cary remained a few feet away from him to his amusement. After what seemed like an hour, he stepped her way and held up a deformed looking bee. She stumbled in disgust and yelled at him to throw it away. A few taunts later, he flicked it onto the sidewalk.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Clary responded angrily, snatching her keys from his fingers. He didn't say anything but moved aside from her door. She rolled her eyes and climbed into the seat, feeling his gaze on her all the while. Trying to ignore the man's presence, Clary dug her heel on the pedal. Before she could drive off, he poked his head into the window and smiled apologetically. Her eyes widened at his closeness to her face and she swallowed as he spoke.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know you'd get that mad. My apologies." He tipped his hat forward in a way of respect.

Regaining her composure, Clary nodded. He met her eyes and asked, "Ma'am, can I ask your name?"

 _Should I tell him? It won't make a difference right? Wait! What do you think you're thinking?! He's a complete stranger. Oh my god, he is a rapist! Get out of there Clarissa!...What am I thinking?_

She blew her hair away and raised both eyebrows. "Maybe if you stopped calling me 'ma'am', I would. Besides, it's not like I'll tell your manager anyway."

His breath tickled her cheeks and Clary hoped her face didn't appear to resemble a tomato from the smoldering haze. "It's not from work. I'm used to it actually."

Clary didn't know how to respond to his words and glanced at her lap in silence. She pondered why he was even speaking to her. They were complete strangers. She realized she did not have time to sit and chat and needed to meet with Simon. Gritting her teeth, Clary noticed him shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Thanks for your help but I've got to head out." She began to pull out of her spot and he said something that wasn't audible to her ears. Clary shook her head resolutely and drove down the streets not believing her foolish actions. Get it together Clarissa, she reminded herself.

"Babe!"

She laughed at the tone of his voice. "Sebastian!" The girl mocked jokingly. She always enjoyed his presence.

"Where are you? You didn't even cook me breakfast." Clary could almost visualize him pouting on his bed, hair messy.

"That's my bad. Valentine needed me for a business meeting early. I didn't want to wake you." She halted her car at the sight of the red light. Pulling the cell onto her other ear, she heard him reply.

"Nah, it's fine. I can manage some eggs. Maybe." He added after a second thought.

She beamed. "Okay. I'll see you in a few Seb. Don't burn down the house." Sebastian chuckled before shutting the phone, sighing a little to himself.

Clary tucked her keys into her satchel and made sure the windows were closed. Satisfied by her actions, her emerald eyes caught a glimpse of a white note on the ground. Eyebrows rising in confusion, Clary picked it up quickly and saw a message scribbled on it, handwriting that caused her to think it was from a child.

It read: _You didn't tell me your name, ma'am._

She let out a breath of disbelief at the new high of guys these days. She crumbled the paper up and tossed it onto the trash, shaking her head. She was taken. She did not need useless banter.

 **Food for thought:** "Why is there always money for war but not education?" (Anonymous)

"Dad, how do soldiers killing eachother solve the world's problems?" (Bill Watterson)

 **[a/n]:** Hello ladies and gentlemen! This might be a few shots depending on your opinions and what you wish. I was honestly really bored. I was not updating my other stories because my internet was out. I know right! What a show stopper! Thanks for keeping up with me!

 **[Review on]:** A few shots or a story?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ma'am**

 **Characters:** Jace Wayland, Clarissa Fairchild, Alexander Lightwood, Magnus Bane.

 **Mentions of:** Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Jordon (Kyle), Maia Roberts, Raphael Santiago.

 **Main couple/romance:** Jace Wayland and Clarissa Fairchild

 **Rating:** M to be cautious

 **Length:** Undecided

" _But bad luck makes good stories."_ (Bernard Evslin)

 **[Too Many Tickets]**

Clary yawned softly but turned sleepily to the side. Her hair was chaotic and her lips were parted, the sheets on the bed disorganized as if Shadow had attacked it. Sebastian watched with amusement flickering in his eyes. He ran his slender fingers in her hair, admiring the way it curled onto his tips.

When her orbs blinked awake, she stretched her arms nearly knocking him over. He laughed and backed away a few feet. "Don't attack." He lifted his arms in defence and noticed her smile.

"Shut up. I'm not some kind of hibernating bear, ya know." After that comment, the girl dropped her feet onto the ground and hopped out of the room, not forgetting to peck him softly on the cheek.

Sebastian thought about his mother's words about Clarissa. _She's a real gem. An authentic one. You're not going to find one like her, honey. Keep her and hold her tight._ He let out a breath of relief. Clary was all he could wish for, if not more. She was somehow the fire on his candle.

"Seb! You forgot to buy some milk. I can't eat my cereal now!" His fiance' called from downstairs. Half an hour passed and the milk turned out to be hidden out of her reach in the refigerator. She had huffed angrily, used to the abuse about her height. The ebony haired man pressed a tender kiss on her forehead and murmured a quiet tease. Her cheeks colored and she pushed him away gently.

"So, what are you up to today?" He asked, munching on the Cheerios. She swiped her strands away from her forehead and leaped off the stool to place her bowl into the sink.

"I'm probably going to ma. I haven't seen her and Luke for a month." He nodded and slurped the milk noisily on purpose, knowing the action annoyed her. She sent him a glare, one that caused him to stick his tongue out playfully.

The bond they had could never break. They were inseperable. Meant to be. The two had known each other since childhood. Sebastian's mother was Clary's babysitter when Jocelyn was working. She was _so_ small but _so_ strong. Sebastian recalled her insulting him for taunting her scrawny looking friend. When he apologized, she would grow embarassed at her outbursts and run away. He'd always admired her nature. He loved her. She loved him.

Clary returned from their room, hair braided and clothes changed. She carried her satchel on her shoulder even when he kept pestering her that she should be grasping a purse instead. "Come on Seb. We need to go, but I'm driving." She grinned at that and he couldn't help but shake his head, lips curving.

Throwing on a slightly wrinkled shirt and shorts, Sebastian placed his phone into his pocket and locked the front door before leaving. When he collapsed onto the car seat, he realized Clary's belongings had spilled onto the ground. When she saw his expression, her features changed into a form of embarassment. Instead of laughing he grabbed her wallet and cards, placing them back into her satchel. "I'm such a mess." He heard her mumble.

His dark eyebrows lifted and he cracked a reassuring smile that she caught. "Babe, stop being like that." Sebastian placed his finger beneath her chin and lifted to meet her gaze.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong for me to stop anything." He saw through the lie and his lips met with hers. She exhaled through her nose and he brushed her cheek with his fingertips.

Clary pulled away first. "Are you trying to distract me from going to ma?"

He rolled his eyes. "Were you distracted?"

She winked a green gem and started the engine, not bothering to respond. The auburn haired girl set the cd on, her favorite old songs playing. Music filled the air and Sebastian seemed to understand her vibe.

 _Listen baby, ain't no mountain high,_

 _Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby_

 _If you need me call me no matter where you are,_

 _No matter how far; don't worry baby_

 _Just call my name; I'll be there in a hurry_

 _You don't have to worry._

Sebastian was chuckling, his hair lightly blowing. "I will never understand your type of music." She frowned at his words and shrugged her shoulders.

"But you love me." She countered.

"Obviously. I believe me bowing on my knee was enough to tell you." She stifled a giggle.

"You looked adorable." Clary added after a moment of thought. Sebastian's face grew sour.

"Please don't say that in front of friends."

That's when she noticed the bright red and blue lights flashing behind her Toyota. Her forest orbs widened and she pulled aside, the car screeching to a halt. Her future husband finally realized the current situation. "What the hell did we do?" He asked incredulously and despite their roles, Clary laughed and saw his features soften at the sound.

Rolling down her window, she watched as the officer appeared, arms crossed against his chest. His over-sized sunglasses caused her to involuntarily grow nervous. "Miss, you've been speeding. The limit is 35. You were driving approximately at 48."

She swallowed and felt Sebastian shift. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice." He didn't acknowledge her reply and asked for an id. She rummaged through the car's case and pulled out a card, handing it to him. He sauntered off.

"48?" Sebastian whispered though she didn't understand why.

"I told you! I didn't notice." Her hands were wrapped tightly on the wheel. "This isn't my first time though."

The young man straightened immediately. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion and slight suspicion. "Clare, what do you mean?"

She shut her eyes and began to mentally slap herself. "I mean, I kind of, sort of... got a few tickets already."

"A few? How many?"

The older man returned stopping their conversation. He slipped the card to her and she glanced up expectantly. The officer wrote something down onto his pad. Sebastian leaned towards her. "Excuse me sir, but what'll the charge be?"

He didn't give them a single look. "Your companion here has reached a level of tickets throughout the following years. A court order will be due." Clarissa's lips parted in surprise.

"You mean, community service?" Sebastian questioned once more.

"Precisely." The authority placed the slip of paper on her hand and tipped his glasses before heading back.

Sebastian offered her a lopsided grin. "I didn't know you were a criminal." She groaned into her arms.

"It's just a community service. It might be fun babe."

 _It's just community service. Yeah right._

 **[Check out my other Clace stories. I have quite a few I will be updating. Please review!]**


End file.
